wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
F-15E Strike Eagle
}} The F-15E Strike Eagle is one of the many multirole combat aircraft that are available to the United States in Wargame: AirLand Battle. It was re-named F-15D Eagle in Wargame: Red Dragon following a patch. History The F-15E Strike Eagle is a development of the two-seat F-15D Eagle. The F-15D is a combat-capable two-seat conversion trainer derivative of the F-15C, which was introduced in 1979. The Strike Eagle was developed as an advanced all-weather strike and interdiction aircraft, adopting a two-man crew, FAST pack compatibility, and the use of the LANTIRN targeting and navigation pod system. It boasts the APG-70 radar which is also mounted in the F-15C (starting in 1985), and improved ECM. The F-15E first flew in December of 1986, and began being delivered in 1988. Overview ''AirLand Battle The F-15E Strike Eagle is one of only two NATO aircraft which carry the Mk. 84 1000kg free fall bomb, the other being the Norwegian F-16A Fighting Falcon. The Mk. 84 has enormous destructive power, and can destroy all but the best armored ground units in a single strike. The explosion of the Mk.84 is powerful enough to be able to take out nearby low-hovering helicopters, and even fixed-wing aircraft if they are engaging in a strafing run near the explosion. Whereas the Norwegian F-16A carries 2 of these bombs, the Strike Eagle carries 4. The F-15E is also equipped with four AIM-9M Sidewinder missiles and a 20mm Vulcan cannon, which allows it to effectively attack helicopters, and provides some defense against enemy fighters. Although the F-15E has good ECM, and so has a level of defense against long-range SAMs and AAMs, it does not have a medium-range missile compliment, so it may be vulnerable to enemy aircraft with advanced longer-range AAMs. If an enemy aircraft closes, however, the F-15's four AIM-9M's provide it good protection. The chief drawback of the F-15E is its cost. At 180 points per aircraft, and normally only one aircraft per card, the F-15E is a bit of a precious asset, well worth losing a few inexpensive planes to splash. Red Dragon: The F-15D Following Patch v295, the F-15E Strike Eagle was re-named F-15D Eagle in Red Dragon. It is one of three NATO aircraft which carry the Mk. 84 1000kg free fall bomb, the other two being the Norwegian F-16A Fighting Falcon, and the Australian F-111C. The Mk. 84 has enormous destructive power, and can destroy all but the best armored ground units in a single strike. Along with these, the F-15D carries four AIM-9M Sidewinder missiles and a 20mm Vulcan cannon, which allows it to effectively attack helicopters, and provides some defense against enemy fighters. The F-15D is slightly less expensive in Red Dragon than the F-15E of AirLand Battle, 160 points per aircraft compared to 180, and is not a prototype. It continues to carry very good ECM (40%), has excellent top speed, and a good turn radius. Its drawbacks are largely the same as in AirLand Battle: no long-range missile compliment, and relatively high cost. Weapons AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon ' ''' See Also * Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Multirole Combat Aircraft Category:Red Dragon aircraft Category:Red Dragon United States arsenal Category:AirLand Battle United States arsenal